Edward Knight
right|250px|thumb|Appearing in an early Hogan's Heroes' episode Edward Knight (July 10, 1927 - October 10, 2009) was an American actor of the 1960s and 1970s who is best known as the father of Christopher Knight, who played Peter Brady on the early '70s sit com, The Brady Bunch. Among the television shows that he appeared on as a guest star includes The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor, Combat!, The Flying Nun, Hogan's Heroes, The Brady Bunch and The Rockford Files. Notable TV Guest Appearances * The Rockford Files playing "Fed" in episode: "Dirty Money, Black Light" (episode # 3.22) 1 April 1977 * The Brady Bunch playing "Monty Marshall" in episode: "You Can't Win 'Em All" (episode # 4.11) 16 March 1973 * Mission: Impossible playing "Driver" in episode: "Crack-Up" (episode # 7.12) 9 December 1972 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Corporal Deitrich" in episode: "Look at the Pretty Snowflakes" (episode # 6.23) 21 March 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Stern" in episode: "The Experts" (episode # 6.2) 27 September 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Double Agent" in episode: "Six Lessons from Madame LaGrange" (episode # 5.22) 27 February 1970 * The Flying Nun playing "Salesman" in episode: "The Not So Great Impsoter" (episode # 3.7) 29 October 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Gestapo Major Metzger" in episode: "Bad Day in Berlin" (episode # 4.11) 7 December 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Nikolas" in episode: "How to Escape from Prison Camp Without Really Trying" (episode # 3.26) 2 March 1968 * Mission: Impossible playing "Nikos" in episode: "The Sky" (episode # 2.16) 7 January 1968 * The Wild Wild West playing "General Lassiter" in episode: "The Night of the Falcon" (episode # 3.10) 10 November 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Herr Grosser" in episode: "How to Win Friends and Influence Nazis" (episode # 3.7) 21 October 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Stieffer" in episode: "The Most Escape-Proof Camp I've Ever Escaped From" (episode # 2.26) 10 March 1967 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Maj. Welch" in episode: "Burden of Guilt" (episode # 3.11) 2 December 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Gestapo Officer" in episode: "The Rise and Fall of Sergeant Schultz" (episode # 2.6) 21 October 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Heinrich" in episode: "I Look Better in Basic Black (episode # 1.26) 1 April 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Klopfer" in episode: "Top Hat, White Tie and Bomb Sight" (episode # 1.10) 19 November 1965 * Combat! playing "Lt. Kohrs" (as Edward Knight) in episode: "The Medal" (episode # 1.14) 8 January 1963 * Cheyenne playing "Pat Kinsey" in episode: "The Young Fugitives" (episode # 6.4) 23 October 1961 * The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor playing "Stacey" in episode: "The Airtight Case" (episode # 2.33) 5 May 1961 * Lock Up playing "Uniform Cop" in episode: "The Sisters" (episode # 2.8) 12 November 1960 Producer * Smile Orange (1976) (producer) External links * Wikipedia bio * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Edward Knight at the Internet Movie Database Knight, Edward Knight, Edward Knight, Edward Knight, Edward Knight, Edward Knight, Edward